destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
The Undead
The Undead, which are also referred to as Zombies, are evil magical beings who were at one point in time deceased mortals, brought back from the dead. Namely powerful Demonic Alchemists are able to resurrect these mortals, bringing them back to life to do their bidding. However, some Alchemists lack the power to resurrect them by themselves and need the help of an upper-level demon. These mortals are then trapped between life and death and are then considered the living dead. Alchemists can control the undead and use them for whatever reason they desire. The undead have been shown to possess overwhelming physical strength, far greater than the average strength of a mortal. Early History In 2005, the undead were seen for the first time when the demon Zankou worked with a demonic Alchemist to weaken the confidence and faith of the original Charmed Ones, in order to weaken them and the Book of Shadows, allowing him to gain access to its full power. Zankou ordered a Raptor Demon to kill an innocent man named Tim Cross, a classmate of Phoebe Halliwell who wanted to ask her out and then brought him back so he could torment her. Zankou also killed a future whitelighter named Joanna, a charge of Paige Matthews, by posing as her violent boyfriend and brought her back as well. As the original Charmed Ones were greatly affected by the undead, Zankou decided to push them further by bringing back Inspector Reece Davidson, an innocent the sisters had lost four year prior and also brought back three unknown innocents that Piper Halliwell had lost. The sisters confronted Zankou and the Alchemist, however Zankou vanquished his ally and sent the undead to kill the sisters. While initially hesitant to harm the lost innocents, Piper was eventually forced to destroy the undead by using her power of Molecular Combustion. Unfortunately, their confidence was shaken by the horrible events, and the Book of Shadows was weakened enough for Zankou to steal it. Throughout Destined Appendices In the same Charmed episode that the undead are featured, Piper and Leo are seen viewing an entry on the Undead. However, the full page was never shown and its contents are unknown. Powers and Abilities Active Powers * Super Strength: The ability to have and exert a level of physical strength much greater than that of a normal person. While undead, Tim Cross was able to easily throw Phoebe Halliwell across a room. Notes and Trivia * The skeletal being Necron and vampires are also described as being undead. * When Zankou was bringing deceased innocents back from the dead, he had chosen three unknown innocents that Piper lost to bring back. It could be speculated that the identities of these innocents are Curtis Williamson, Mark Chao, and the innocent woman who walked passed the familiar warlock, Shadow, when Prudence, Piper, and Phoebe were dining at a cafe in San Francisco, in 2001. * Though mainly used for evil, the undead can be used for good as well. Category:DESTINED Category:Book of Shadows Category:Low Level Category:Evil Beings